Pucca: Funny Suduction?
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: A tale of a rather unusual day at the Goh Rong.


C.T.K: HELLO MY LOYAL FANS! (Cricket chirps) … Ah whatever. Any way as many of you can no doubt tell this is a Pucca story. I'm a gamer at heart but there's no denying good T.V.

* * *

><p>Pucca: Funny Seduction?!<p>

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in Sooga Village… or rather, what was considered a normal day to its residents. To anyone else, it seemed that the village should be sectioned off and quarantined for all the insanity that went on there. Still, to its residents, it was a normal day, so we will treat it as such. The setting of our story (more specific than just Sooga Village, I mean) is the famous Goh Rong noodle restaurant. It was here, that the villagers would eat. As such, there was constantly a good amount of people eating there. So, there were a lot of people to witness the next event.<p>

Garu was a rather constant patron of the Goh Rong. However, his entrances were usually subtle. So, it was a slightly unusual occurrence when Garu had come in, slammed both doors, and held them shut against his back. He looked at the restaurant patrons through a glare, as if trying to weed out a guilty party. Garu took a big breath and did what no one thought possible.

"WHO TAUGHT PUCCA HOW TO SUDUCE PEOPLE!?"

The restaurant was then covered in noodles spat from the mouths of patrons, some from the shock of Garu actually talking and some from what he had actually said. However, there was one who had not been as shocked and tried to sneak away while whistling casually. (Like that ever works.)

Garu instantly identified the person and jumped into the air. As he landed in front of them, he glared.

"You!" he snarled. His eyes narrowed into a death glare. "I should have known."

Ching chuckled nervously. "H-hey, Garu. Wow. Is that your voice? I never thought it could sound so deep and threatening."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Garu asked, taking a step forward.

"In my defense, all I said was that you were a guy."

Garu rubbed his eyes. "Do you know what she did to me? She came up to me, barely wearing anything, and said _**"Things"**_. Things I didn't think a girl like Pucca would even know. Things you would hear in a porno." He shook his head to diminish the thoughts. "I may be a ninja, but even we have finite amounts of self control." He grabbed Ching by the shoulders. "Do you know how I escaped? I asked her what she was doing. She was so shocked, that I was able to get away." Garu paused. His face took on a look of horror. "I broke my vow of silence. I BROKE MY VOW OF SILENCE!" He let go of Ching. "I'm a disgrace to my family. I can't even keep one lousy vow of silence."

Ching frowned. "You have kept it for 16 years, Garu. I think you're in the clear."

Garu was in the process of slamming his head against the table. "It was supposed to be 20 or more," he said into the table. "I'm 4 years too early."

Ching sighed.

Garu propped his head up on his arm "This day just keeps going from bad to worse." An image of Pucca popped into his head and he shook it fiercely to clear it. "Great. As if it wasn't hard enough keeping Pucca out of my head, now, I have to contend with hormones."

"What?!"

Garu face-palmed. "Great. Now that I can talk, my thoughts are refusing to stay in my head." He slumped down on the table again. "Can today get any worse?"

"Ah, cheer up, Garu. Here, have some noodles."

Garu opened his eyes to the steaming bowl of noodles. Sitting up, he sighed. "If nothing else, I can enjoy these," he said, picking up his chopsticks.

About halfway through his meal he was plagued by thoughts. 1, who's voice was that earlier, 2, who gave him the noodles, and most importantly, 3, who was sitting next to him. Turning, he saw Pucca, propped up on her elbows and grinning like a predatory cat.

He sighed. "How long have you been there?"

"I walked in around the time you were freaking out about your broken vow of silence. I knew you'd come around eventually."

"I see." Guru turned and continued his meal.

"That was good. Thanks," he said, finishing the meal.

"You're welcome."

Garu pulled out his wallet.

"It's on the house."

Garu nodded his thanks and put his wallet away. He then calmly got up, pushed his chair in, and dashed away, with Pucca following with a merry skip. And so, the day progressed as normal, except for the scream that sounded across the village.


End file.
